


storm (that's you, darlin')

by cloudburst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, angsty introspection w a hopeful / happy ending my dudes, it's actually just introspection, with a side of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: The first time Genji had trusted him to see the scars that made up his favorite face – well, that was the sunshine after the storm.McCree considers.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	storm (that's you, darlin')

**Author's Note:**

> me: still new to overwatch
> 
> also me: this ship's *****
> 
> a drabble i typed up because i desperately need to get back into writing and love them both

The first time he saw Genji Shimada, it was like a bullet to the brain – sudden, unexpected, life-ending. It was the result of a large number of variables that he ended up here next to him, the result of too many games of chance for it to be anything other than some good old-fashioned fate, even if Jesse McCree had never put too much stock into anything like that. At first it had been something akin to hatred, because Shimada hated him – because he had no interest in the perpetual olive branch that McCree would extend between them. But the feeling of hate couldn’t explain away the weight in his chest when Shimada would let Jesse reassure him; it couldn’t quite explain the sinking feeling he’d been all too aware of the first time he’d called him Jesse. He wasn’t sure when he switched from thinking of him as Shimada to thinking of the cyborg as Genji, but it was something he’d had to deal with all the same. 

The first time he’d told Genji Shimada he loved him was like a hurricane. Those never hit New Mexico, but he recognized the gale-force winds – recognized the rain hitting the window panes as the monotone behind the visor morphed into something of a shout. Genji had said their friendship meant nothing, and that wasn’t true because Jesse McCree needed it to mean more and he knew Genji Shimada felt the same. The choked off response following three words lengthened by a drawl wasn’t the sun peeking through the clouds, but it was a near damn thing. 

The first time Genji had trusted him to see the scars that made up his favorite face – well, that was the sunshine after the storm. He’d ignored the silent sob that followed as McCree wrapped his arms around him, and pretended it was the wind. 

And the first time Genji Shimada had left him was like a bullet to the gut – long-suffering and tearing him apart from within. It was intended to hurt, for there was no way it could have done anything else. Waking up to an empty bed was enough to frighten him after acclimating to the consistent warmth of synthetic skin against his own. Waking up to be told that Genji had snuck out without a word to anyone was the ending the initial bullet had been seeking. He shut down – completed his mission until he couldn’t anymore. 

Losing an arm wasn’t the first time he’d lost a part of him. He wished he was being dramatic. 

He wasn’t sure how he’d felt at seeing Genji Shimada again, standing there like a vision he’d been repressing for years. He wasn’t sure how he felt hearing the laughter muffled by the visor that was new and familiar all at once – a whirlwind he hadn’t asked for in responding to Winston’s message, but one that he got all the same. The sequel was much like the exposition and he couldn’t deny the sinking feeling as he knew Genji’s eyes locked onto his. The feeling of hate couldn’t explain away the weight in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
